1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved restraining system for a child's car seat.
Car seats are designed to carry small children, from infants to toddlers. The child's car seats must have the capacity to adapt to the child's increasing size without sacrificing security of the safety restraint system.
Some car seats include a safety shield positioned in front of the child to provide an impact cushion for the child's upper body and a support for the child's hands. Additionally, the shield provides a restraining mechanism for the child's abdomen in addition to the harness straps for restraining the child's upper body. However, in the past, these shields allow only a fixed distance between the back portion of the car seat and the shield. In adjusting the various straps for restraining the child, it is not possible to independently adjust the fixed distance for the child's abdomen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,506 to Wise et al. discloses a car seat adjustable for a child of varying size. However, the adjustment for the car seat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,506 is dependent upon several factors. The adjustment of the straps and shield are interdependent.